Ostron
The Ostrons are the inhabitants of the Cetus settlement near the Plains of Eidolon on Earth. They are a hardy people that dwell in the shadow of the Orokin Tower of the Unum, which they harvest for their livelihood. As a Syndicate, the Ostrons have their own Standing that can be exchanged for various rewards from the town's NPC's. Ostron Standing can be gained by performing various tasks for the Cetus villagers, such as completing Bounties. The Ostrons are a neutral Syndicate, and gaining Standing with them will not affect a player's Standing with any other Syndicate. Ranks Notable People in Cetus Konzu Konzu is an elderly Ostron who offers Bounties to players, limited-time missions out in the Plains that players can accomplish to earn Standing and other rewards. Talking to him will allow players to upgrade their standing title to the next rank. He also starts Saya's Vigil after you have completed at least one bounty. Hok Hok is a vendor in Cetus whose trade centers around melee weapons. In particular, Hok's Anvil provides players with the ability to create Zaws, modular melee weapons that players can craft with different parts and stats as they desire. He also gilds Zaws and accepts them for standing. His special daily offer consist of random premade Zaw sold for Platinum. Players can also rename existing normal melee weapons in Hok's Anvil for a fee, provided the weapon has reached rank 30. Old Man Suumbaat Old man Suumbaat sells mining equipment, gem cutting blueprints, metal alloys and allows you to trade in raw gems for standing. His special daily offer consist of packs of cut gems for platinum. Hai-Luk Fisher Hai-Luk is an Ostron vendor who sells various fishing equipment, bait, and packs of special fish parts for a bit of platinum, which changes daily. She also allows you to trade in your catches for standing or to carve them up for bait and resources. Master Teasonai Beastmaster Teasonai trades wildlife used as orbiter decorations and companion cosmetics for plains resources. His daily offers will always consist of three items, and the resources needed to purchase his offers changes daily. OstBirdCage.png|link=Orbiter#Decoration|Caged Condroc OstRodentCage.png|link=Orbiter#Decoration|Caged Kuaka KubrowColourPackDrahk.png|link=Kubrow Cosmetics|Drahk Kubrow gene-masking kit KubrowColourPackUnderbrush.png|link=Kubrow Cosmetics|Underbrush Kubrow gene-masking kit (Feral Kubrow) KavatColourPackMoonless.png|link=Kavat Cosmetics|Moonless Kavat gene-masking kit (Feral Kavat) Nakak The young and enterprising Nakak sells scavenged Grineer flares, that temporarily increase Affinity Range, and carved Warframe masks used as Operator cosmetics. She accepts Plains resources instead of standing and the resources needed to purchase her items change daily, although her inventory mostly stays the same. Besides that she provides some miscellaneous information about Cetus and the Plains. OstronMaskExcalibur.png|link=Operator#Customization|Excalibur Mask OstronMaskTrinity.png|link=Operator#Customization|Trinity Mask OstronMaskVolt.png|link=Operator#Customization|Volt Mask OstronMaskMag.png|link=Operator#Customization|Mag Mask OstronMaskGrineer.png|link=Operator#Customization|Grineer Mask FosforBlau.png|link=Gear|Fosfor Blau x20 Blueprint FosforRahd.png|link=Gear|Fosfor Rahd x20 Blueprint Saya A grieving Ostron woman involved in the quest Saya's Vigil. Found to the west of the central Cetus market, after the events at the end of Saya's Vigil she will be found next to Konzu. Quills Representative If the player has completed both Saya's Vigil and The War Within, bringing their Operator to the north-east part of Cetus will allow them to access the Quills' hideout. The representative of the enigmatic Quills and a former Ostron researcher, is none other than Onkko himself, under his full epither Quill Onkko Primary. He will provide the Operator with their first pre-built Mote Amp as well as offer modular Amp components, parts of Operator suits and trade in Sentient Cores and complete Amps for Quill standing. Offerings All Offerings at once. Trivia * In the eastern part of city outskirts hides an Easter Egg in the form of the Digital Extremes logo, easily recognizable by its emblem. Activating it will show the credits roster for Plains of Eidolon. ** In the roster is Hayden Tenno, the main protagonist in Digital Extremes' game, Dark Sector. * The syndicate faction was originally named Cetus after their village, before being changed to Ostron, the name of their people in Hotfix 22.0.1 * Occasionally a Corpus cargo ship will land on the docks, in the shadow of the Orokin tower. Pre-release streams showed the presence of Corpus Crewmen in the markets, abiding by a cease-fire, but their presence seems to have been removed. Media CETUS.jpg Category:Update 22 Category:Updateme Category:Syndicates